Without You
by Mufasa's.Fate
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi begin to get close, over something as trivial as a nightmare. But can a rescue mission destroy their love? Or worse, their bond? SakuKaka3


Mmkay. This is my first serious fanfiction, I believe. My others were just test-runs.

Sakura x Kakashi. :) Hope you enjoy.

A pink short-haired kunoichi turned restlessly in her double size bed. It was the middle of the night, and she still couldn't get to sleep. After what seemed like three more hours of twisting and turning, which was actually ten minutes, she sat up in bed and rubbed her bright green eyes.

_Come on, Sakura. _She thought to herself, letting her eyes scan her room. _You know that you're alone and you're safe in Konoha. I mean, even Kakashi-sempai lives next door! _

She heard a knock against her window, and her heart thudded.

_Just a bat.._

A series of rapid knocks and a hushed voice called from outside, "Sakura... Sakura..."

She screamed.

She scrambled out from under her covers, her shoulder length hair clinging to her now cold, clammy neck. Her eyes frantically searched for her kunai pouch, which she kept on her bedside table, only to find it was gone.

She turned back to her window, her red curtains now billowing with the wind.

_The wind... I DIDN'T OPEN THAT WINDOW!_

She spun around quickly and came face to face with Hatake Kakashi. His mask was drawn up around his face messily, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened?"

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. Her ability to speak being cut-off by the comforting gesture her old sensei was showing. He never showed he cared, let alone talked to her anymore. Not since Sasuke and Naruto...

She shook the nasty thought out of her head, splaying tears onto her bedroom floor. She shuttered as she thought about how utterly disgusting she must look. She was still a girl, after all.

Kakashi stared her down with his one visible eye. She could tell he was clearly upset about something. His hands burned her bare shoulders, and they stood there in the middle of her bedroom. She was in her usual bedtime attire (Pink Spaghetti Strap tank and panties.) She lifted her hand and rubbed away the rest of her tears away, and chanced a saddened look at Kakashi. "I'm.."

He pulled her into a hug. A soft, gentle yet demanding hug. "Don't apologize, Sakura." His voice was sweet in her ear. _Kakashi...Senpai?_

He held her in his arms for about two seconds more, which in Sakura's opinion - wasn't long enough. "I shouldn't have screamed.. It was just a nightmare.." Another tear fell from her eye and she quickly jumped away, feeling cold and empty. Kakashi ran a hand through his darkened white/gray hair, and shrugged. In the moonlight shining through her window, he looked very masculine and -

.._the window._

She whirled around towards her window, to find it sealed shut tightly. She knew it. It was just a dream. "Sakura..." She forced a half smile and glanced back at her old mentor. "I'm fine! Really. No need to worry, Kakashi-Senpai."

He looked down at her with his one visible eye, showing no emotion what-so-ever. That was sort of Kakashi's thing. No emotions. No one ever really knew how he felt. Except when you could so blatantly see him blushing, even through his mask, when reading his Icha Icha Paradise books.

He released a sigh, and nodded gently. "Get some sleep, Sakura-chan."

He turned to leave her, and stopped. He looked down at the small hand encircled around his wrist, then up at Sakura. "Is there a problem?"

Sakura blanched.

"I.. um.. I don't want to be left alone.." She hung her head in shame, feeling the heat rise to her face in indignity. A caring hand lifted her head to meet a gray eye. "Get in bed, Sakura."

Another dark blush. Even so, Sakura complied. She lifted up her dark blue comforter up, and crawled underneath. Feeling the coolness of the sheets, and the soft warmness of the bed envelope her bare legs. She hadn't realized she was so cold when she was standing up. Sakura huffed her breath onto her fingers, which sat like ice cubes in her palm. Kakashi had taken a seat at her desk, and leaned back staring at the ceiling.

She felt safer. She knew that she'd get a good night's sleep, or whatever was left of it, anyways. Her own sleepiness began to take over her mind. Her senses were becoming dull with the aching need of some rest.

"Don't leave me... Kakashi..." She mumbled, incoherently to no one in particular.

She slipped into her soft temporary coma, and Kakashi stared at her sleeping figure.

"Never."

TBC.


End file.
